Just like that
by magic.ruby17
Summary: The story of a budding relationship between Draco and Hermione viewed from the innocent eyes of Rose.


a/n something I wrote long back in the middle of psychology lecture.

Little children knew everything, they knew when things went wrong and they knew when everything was alright, little Rose knew something was wrong, her mommy would come to her room at night with the pretense of checking up on her and would always call an owl,owls brought letters, she knew.

Mummy would then cry sometimes but mostly smile, mummy was a little crazy like that.

Rose was 6 years old now, she was a big big girl, she loved her daddy too, he was like a clown, he'd eat a lot and eat her food too, he would smile a lot and make her laugh too, he would tickle her and she'd shriek,she hated when daddy shouted at mommy sometimes at night, he was crazy like that.

Mommy wanted daddy to help her, mommy was running for the minister whatever that was, daddy wanted mommy to not be minister, daddy was selfish like that.

Mommy always wrote letters at night, daddy didn't want her to write letters because it hurted him he said, mommy didn't listen to him, mommy was selfish like that.

Daddy always managed to bring a smile on mommy's face, daddy always tried cooking and ruined the whole kitchen, he'd even let Rose lick the cookie dough, he was loving like that.

Mommy always took care of daddy, even after they had a row she would tuck him in after he had slept or make him his favourite dinner when he was upset, she was loving like that.

Mommy dressed up extra special for their anniversary but daddy didn't kiss her or tell her she looked beautiful, daddy was ignorant like that.

Mommy didn't know that her journal was left unlocked,she hadn't locked it with her locking spell and daddy read it and stormed out looking agitated,mommy didn't bother to ask what happened to him, she was ignorant like that.

Rose remembered that when parents had come to school for watching their cinderella play , Scorpius her best friend had brought his daddy along, he said his mommy didn't love his daddy and him and so she didn't stay with them,mommy had smiled at somethings his daddy said to her, she rarely smiled like that, he had winked at her when they had parted, mommy had become pink in the cheeks, she was a little girl like that.

After coming home mommy spoke to daddy about Scorpius's daddy, daddy become red in the face,mommy told him to stop acting like a child, he snapped at mommy and stormed off, he was a little boy like that.

Mommy met his daddy in the office, Scorpius had lunch with mommy and his daddy, his daddy needed help, mommy was very kind like that.

Daddy read about mommy helping Scorpius's daddy in the newspaper, he was furious, he was very unkind like that.

Mommy told me she was a close friend of Scorpius's daddy in school, he was in big trouble back then and she had tried to help him , she was friendly like that.

Daddy told Rose never to speak to Scorpius, he said its not good to be friends with him, they were bad, the Malfoys, he was very unfriendly like that.

Mommy had a election campaign, daddy didn't come, daddy was drinking with his friends, mommy cried that night, she was very sensitive like that.

Daddy didn't make it to mommy's success party, he said he had an important game to watch, it was the most important day of her life, daddy was insensitive like that.

Mommy send Daddy the PAPERS to sign, he signed it all she told uncle Harry without trying to change, Rose thinks they broke up like that.

Mommy took Rose for a pajama party at the Manor, Rose had loads of fun with Scorpius, Mommy cried a little but pulled her curl and made her laugh at silly jokes,Mommy looked happy, Rose also became happy like that.

Daddy came back home after a year,he was upset that Mommy was going to bring Rose a new brother, he shouted at her, he smelled bad,he slapped her, Rose was very very sad because of that.

Rose got a new baby brother with golden hair, he was also Scorpius's new brother, Rose was going to be a very good big sister, Rose was so so lucky like that.

Rose became the flower girl at mommys wedding to Scorpius's daddy, she loved her new pretty dress, mommy looked like a fairy, Rose was going to have a new family, she was very excited because of that.

Rose sometimes missed her old daddy, he still visited her sometimes, Rose loved her new daddy, he was always there for mommy, her campaigns , her minister work, her anniversaries, her sick days, he was always by her side, Rose was very lucky she found a new daddy who loved her mommy like that.

THE END


End file.
